Dear Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction
by CeeBoo
Summary: Hilarious letters written to the fans of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi from the characters themselves. Correcting improper, or otherwise flawed, information displayed. Canon based setting. Pairings mentioned.
1. Signed Onodera Ritsu

**Author's Note:** I noticed that this fandom didn't have one yet, so I decided to try it out ^_^ enjoy! I hope nobody's offended by this. But if you can't laugh at yourself then you're probably not mature enough to be in this fandom.

* * *

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

What the hell is wrong with you fangirls/fanboys? Why the hell am I getting raped or brutally beaten in almost every fucking story I see on here? Am I so pathetic that I'll just let someone take advantage of me and treat me in such a way? NO!

And then there's the whole 'Takano saving me from my rapist' bullshit. I'm a twenty-six year old man; I don't need Takano to work out my problems for me, or anyone else for that matter! Learn something… Shit.

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu

P.S I hate you all.


	2. Signed Nostalgia

Dear Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I sincerely thank you all for all the well-written Takano/Ritsu stories. Or otherwise called, Nostalgia stories, it's fun tormenting Ritsu by mentioning any of them.

Thanks to you guys, I can see my object of affection blush all day.

Signed,

Takano Masamune

* * *

Dear Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I hope you guys are happy; Takano's been giving me crap about your site all freaking day. I could barely focus on any of my work!

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu


	3. Signed Yanase Yuu

Dear Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I appreciate the love I'm getting from my fans, though I'm guessing it's mostly based on sympathy for my unrequited love of my childhood friend. I assure you all, I am doing well and slowly trying to move on from him.

But being paired with your wishy-washy OC's are the last thing on my mind.

Though that "Always" one wasn't half bad…

Signed,

Yanase Yuu


	4. Signed Nostalgia II

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to send in requests/suggestions for me! Though I have quite a few already o3o.

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

Stop referring to me as "the boy" it's weird and I am a MAN.

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu

* * *

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I have to agree with him on this one, shit makes me sound like a pedophile.

Signed,

Takano Masamune


	5. Signed Kisa Shouta

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

Though it may be true that I have gotten around in the past, you little shits have taken it way too far. I don't wear make-up or revealing, feminine clothes, go to seedy nightclubs on the weekend and grind on every moderately good looking man I see.

I don't get so shit faced wasted that I pass out on the street or in the gutter or some shit. I have self-control you fucking dolts.

I also don't molest my co-workers under their desk while they're trying to do their work.

Stop making me the target of your sick fantasies, fuckers.

Oops, I have such a dirty mouth. Maybe I'll get Yukina to spank me later.

How about NO.

Seek help.

Signed,

Kisa Shouta


	6. Signed Everyone

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this idea on my own, I got inspired from various stories like this one though they are mostly from a bunch of different fandoms (Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Naruto, Degrassi). Though the original idea wasn't mine, nor are the characters, the content is. **

**Sorry if I offended anyone by not writing this, but it's in writing now.**

* * *

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

We will not grow artificial wombs just to have Takano's, Yukina's, or Hatori's ass babies.

What the hell is wrong with you people?

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu (He hates you all)

Kisa Shouta

Chiaki Yoshino

* * *

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

Ew. There's a reason we're gay you dolts.

Signed,

Takano Masamune

Hatori Yoshiyuki

Yukina Kou

* * *

**I hope I didn't offend anyone by writing this, I'm not a big fan of MPREG so yeah... Though TBF101's wasn't bad at all.**


	7. Signed Onodera Ritsu II

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I am a male.

That will not change.

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu


	8. Signed Nostalgia III

**A/N: personal pet peeve of mine, feel free to ignore if you think it's irrelevant.**

* * *

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

Stop referring to me as 'The Uke', it's really demeaning. I find terms such as 'Seme' or 'Uke' insulting because it insinutaes that I am less of a man then Takano.

I hardly should be considered 'submissive', though I am not 'dominant' as well.

But I doubt that that matters in a relationship.

N- Not that Takano and I are in one or anything...

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu

* * *

Dear Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

If I ever called Ritsu 'my uke', I'm pretty sure he'd beat the crap out of me and give me the silent treatment for who-knows-how-long.

And I wouldn't blame him.

(no matter how true it is).

Signed,

Takano Masamune


	9. Signed Onodera Ritsu III

Dears Writers of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfiction,

I am a male.

That will not change.

Signed,

Onodera Ritsu


End file.
